Post credits scene: Alter meets Vypra
This is how Alter meets Vypra in the post credits scene in Journey's End: Part III. we see Alter and our villains in the tomb finds something Bradey O'Diesel: reading "From the tomb of forever, the jaws of death, the icy tingle of Bansheera's breath." Pea: What does that mean? Alter: It means that once the solar system aligns its planets, Queen Bansheera shall be reawakened....Again. Oh, chuckles actually, it's quite simple. A city known as Mariner Bay shall feel Bansheera's icy breath. Queen Chrysalis: It's a foolish fairy tale! Alter: How do you know? Queen Chrysalis: Because you're so gullible! Alter: Laugh while you can, Chrysalis! Pea: What are we gonna do? Alter: Don't worry. We'll expand our alliance with Trakeena out of the way. himself Don't worry, Mom. I will restore your legacy if it's the last thing I do. looks at his picture with his mother, Divatox Alter: Pea was right. I can't let this happen. I ''can't! ''I am the rightful King Pirate of the universe! And I promise you, Mother, once I rebuild our empire, I shall dignity restore your legacy, even if it's the last thing I do! at the head remains of General Havoc I will avenge your destruction, Uncle Havoc. And this time, no one will stand in my way. Vypra, Loki, Diabolico, and Jinxer appeared above them Vypra: Hey! and our villains look at them Pea: and gets behind Alter Alter: Who are you?! Vypra: I'm Vypra, Princess of all Demons. Loki: Name's Loki. Diabolico: I am Diabolico, Keeper of all Demons. Jinxer: And I am Jinxer, Master of all monsters. Alter: So, you followed us here to the tomb. Vypra: We discovered your tracks, my friend. Alter: I am Alter, son of Divatox, grandson of Maligore, and heir appearant of Salazar Slytherin. My original name was, "Norman." Diabolico: Word has reached us to a pink unicorn damaged your engine. Loki: What brought you to the tomb? Alter: I hate to say it, but we need.... Your help. Loki: Huh? Vypra: Oh, do tell me more. Alter: I want you to help me.... Restore my mother's legacy of evil. Chick Hicks: Then we'll help you release your Queen Bansheera. Diabolico: Restore Divatox's legacy. Alter a confused look Why? Bradey O'Diesel: He wants you to help us get the the Power Ring of Orion. Alter: When the time comes, the moon....Will be in perfect alignment with the sun, the planets, and the stars. The Power Ring of Orion will have the power to release my grandfather Maligore, a fire Demon. Loki: Whoa, great idea, genius, except one thing: Why should we help you raise a fire demon, when we have a graveyard full of Batlings?! Jinxer: Loki! Alter: Maligore can do what no Batling can. Vypra: gasps Loki: Whoa. Alter: He can destroy the Power Rangers, the heroes and the Justice League. laugh evilly as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Post credits scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga